The invention generally relates to powering down a computer in response to a thermal event, such as a thermal event that occurs in a central processing unit, for example.
A central processing unit (CPU) of a computer typically includes a temperature sensor for purposes of detecting when the internal temperature of the CPU reaches a level that may damage the CPU, an occurrence called a thermal event. When this thermal event arises, the CPU stops executing instructions and asserts a signal called a thermal trip signal on one of its external terminals to indicate the event. In response to the assertion of the thermal trip signal, the motherboard power supply transitions through a power down sequence to remove power from all power consuming components of the computer, including the CPU.
A conventional way to power down, or turn off, the computer is to introduce a predetermined delay of several seconds. This delay may be the same delay that is experienced when the on/off power switch to the computer is depressed to turn off the computer, i.e., the computer does not turn off until the power switch has been depressed to its off position for the predetermined delay. However, due to the delay in powering down the computer, the CPU may be damaged before power to the CPU is removed.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an arrangement that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.